Chanterella
Empress Chanterella Bonaparte, known as Chant, is the empress of Celestial Empire. Her birthday is on October 31, which is known to be Halloween. Timeline Early Days of Survival Chanterella first joined WoozWorld on June 13, 2012 as Fionatasia. When she arrived, she started building her kingdom. Then, she started finding true love. Fionatasia couldn't find true love; she later created Wolfgang-Mozart and Thomas-Jefferson on July 2, 2k12 for herself to marry. Fionatasia later married Wolfgang-Mozart aka herself, because no one wanted to marry her. She used Fionatasia until she found a better name "Chanterella." She later got hacked on both Fionatasia and Wolfgang-Mozart on mid September, 2012 (well thanks to the Deadmau website), because she got bored and doesn't want those accounts and staying married to herself anymore. Later, she gave Thomas-Jefferson to CinderellaOnWW, because she didn't want it anymore. She stayed single until she met Francesco-Redi and got married in half year later. Childhood One day, a king and a queen gave birth to a beautiful princess on a spooky Halloween night. Chanterella was born to King Robert Queen and Megan Lovier. The couple hosted a big feast and a huge celebration for the arrival of their new baby. It is said that Chanterella inherited her maternal grandmother's beautiful golden locks, a mix of her father's (this is where she got her mad scientist personality from) and paternal grandmother's personality (this is where she got her gentle and kind nature from), and her father's bright blue eyes. She is portrayed with a beautiful pale complexion and a cute blush she inherited from her maternal aunt. Adulthood Chanterella first gain her reign on her kingdom when she first joined Woozworld on June 13, 2012. When she first came, she started making friends to have, taking her time building her kingdom and focused on the decorations. A few months later, her kingdom became noticeable, hence it has enough units that makes up the kingdom and kingdom related decorations. People started visiting her at the same time. Over time, more and more people came and visited her, as she continues sending friend requests. Francesco Redi Secretly, Chanterella became a mad scientist. Soon, she engaged to a young scientist named Francesco Redi in May 20, 2013. He always cared for her, and was kind-hearted man. He watched her and visited her to make sure she was fine. The young queen was always fond of her husband. She always gave him presents and showed much affection towards him. Redi also tried his best to take good care of the queen. But one day, On the mid-July of 2k13, a tragic thing happened to Francesco Redi. Redi fell ill. Chanterella tried her best to nurse him, but unfortunately, she failed to save him. Redi died in his sleep while sleeping in the royal bedroom on July 20, 2k13. Sad but depressing, Chanterella buried her husband and held a funeral on the same day for Redi's friends to visit. Everybody wept, told Chanterella what a great man he was, and busted into tears. Francesco's grave is left undisturbed from this day. The now unmarried queen went back to business and continued selling items and building her kingdom. Luckily, Chanterella found another man named Emperor William. In the beginning of October 2k13, she started her own church and opened it the first time at the same time. Chanterella also made her priest costume. The first time she opened her church, many people came to attend the church. Chanterella preached about Jesus Christ. She talked about God and other Christian stuff. Soon, an extremely long queue formed. The queue ranges from 20-50. Woozens from around the world attended the church, and even many, different pastors. Soon, Chanterella and the Woozens referred to her as the Woozworld pope. Chanterella's church is opened 24 hours a day so Woozens from different time zones can come and attend. Halloween of 2k13 On October 31, 2k13, Chanterella hosted a birthday party. It was the queen's birthday, and people were excited. They attended the party, greeted her a happy birthday, and gave her birthday. Hence her birthday is on Halloween, she had a Halloween themed birthday party. Her birthday party was held in one of her unitz called "Chanterella's birthday party." Chanterella enjoyed hosting her birthday party. Thanksgiving of 2k13 On Thanksgiving of 2k13, Chanterella held a big Thanksgiving party in her ballroom. Many people joined, and attended the big feast. Chanterella's soon-to-be-husband, Emperor William joined the feast with her. People were excited to see the new king. During the Thanksgiving feast, Chanterella and Emperor William hanged out together during the whole feast. At the end of the day, everybody left after being stuffed with food. Chanterella continued being close to Emperor William from this day. During the Christmas season when Christmas of 2k13 was near, Chanterella and Emperor William were excited for Christmas. They had planned a huge ceremonial, royal wedding in an extremely fancy place. Chanterella planned to invite as many Woozens as she can. Before the wedding started, people started congratulating her. Soon, Emperor William and Chanterella engaged happily. She has been married to a young king named Emperor William on Christmas Eve of 2k13. The Deepest Secret Revealed!/Emperor Johannes Brahms On June 6, 2k14, Chanterella found out that William secretly cheats on her and left him. Soon found a new gentle man named Emperor Jason, also known as Johannes Brahms, and married him on June 8, 2k14. He became the new Emperor of The Celestial Empire. The new couple later invaded Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte on June 9, 2k14, because they thought Napoleon was a villain who hanged people for no reason. Emperor Johannes Brahms later betrayed Chant and divorced her on June 19, 2k14. After conquering so many kingdoms and empires during the same month, her kingdom grew into an empire. Chanterella didn't find Emperor Johannes Brahms as the right man and kept him as a friend instead. William Exposed Chanterella soon recalled from the past that Emperor William actually didn't marry her, instead he kidnapped her! She stated to many people that she was trying to call off for a divorce with Emperor William secretly when she was married with him. Every time when she almost escape, Emperor William used to always come back and try to take Chanterella back, so he prevents Chanterella from escaping him. Chanterella was forced to stay with William, but inside she rejects William for going to many girl clubs, which she found out a few days after she met William. After waiting for about 6 months, Emperor William finally quit Woozworld after he was caught by his sister and many of his family for cheating with many girls on the queen. Chanterella finally became happy and was free to find true love. Soon, she found true love, which was Napoleon Bonaparte, the emperor of France and the king of Italy. The King of France & Italy Chanterella tried her best to care for Emperor Napoleon until he agreed to marry her. Chanterella and Napoleon Bonaparte happily married each other on July 6, 2k14. Together, they both make powerful leaders and created an indestructible empire. They both cared for each other and admire each other so much. Some of the villagers watch both the emperor and empress pranking and playing with each other. They found it very cute. Sometimes they cry during romantic events. On August 7, 2k14, Woozworld did an update where there's a tanning booth in every Woozen's inventory, and you can vote fast without even lagging. Chanterella, Napoleon, and many of the villagers were very happy. Chanterella created more accounts, so she can have more votes available to help people level up to level 50. People were satisfied for the empress trying to vote all her villagers to level 50, the highest level possible on Woozworld. Due to Chanterella's husband's birthday coming on August 15, 2k14, she worked very hard on her birthday presents for Napoleon. By the time when Napoleon's birthday arrived, she hosted a birthday party in a room entitled "Anniversairre partie pour Nap", a room she made. Many villagers and friends came as she waited for the birthday emperor's arrival. Chanterella was very excited to host the party. When the emperor arrived, she gave him many birthday presents based on his interests. The villagers gifted Napoleon several birthday presents and greeted him a happy birthday. Napoleon thanked his wife and his villagers for his birthday presents, and announced that he was having a blast. He loved the presents. Then a girl named Sierra Lexie Starr informed the emperor that she has another present: a room that resembles a French flag. Everybody followed including Chanterella. Napoleon loved the place and celebrated the rest of his party there. People partied and the party ended when the emperor left. People had fun including Chanterella herself. Napoleon was satisfied with the successful party held by his wife and villagers. A Bad Surprise On October 31, 2k14, it was Chanterella's birthday. Unfortunately, she got hacked on her birthday and lost every item, but she still kept her empire.. She was very unsatisfied during her birthday and ended up poor. She made an account called Empress-Chant. A few days later, she gave the account to a forgetful lady named Hannah Ayscough. Hannah promised to give her VIP, but she didn't. Then, Chanterella created a new account called -Empress-Chant-. She stayed in the account for half a month, but she moved to her Marie-Louise account, so her name will match the real wife of Napoleon Bonaparte in history, whom was Marie-Louise, Duchess of Parma. The Great Emperor That Died Chanterella and Napoleon's coronation is coming up on December 2, 2k14. Due to being hacked, Chanterella doesn't have her coronation dress and is trying to get it back from Hannah Ayscough, who was borrowing it for a year and keeps forgetting to return it back to her. But Unfortunately, due to Emperor Napoleon's death, Chanterella made a funeral event for the great memories that Chanterella had with Napoleon. Until one thing have interrupted the Funeral, It was Geneva's ghost, that came to visit the Funeral. Many visitors blamed Geneva for faking her death so they could use them for votes. But fortunately, due to RavenMiranda's positive speech about the Incident, some woozens started to believe her and turn tables on the woozen who started the rumor (and also made Aroma to say it). The Return, The Ending However, on the ??? of 2k15, Chanterella finally got her account back. But unfortunately, she quit on August 2k15 due to being lied to, scammed, and betrayed. This Empress will be missed. Ruling Chanterella rules Celestial Empire. The mineral presentation is unknown. For more info about her land, click here for the expanded information. Relationships Here is all of the relationship statuses of Chanterella and anybody on this list. Relatives Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte (Husband) Napoleon is Chanterella's husband. They both love each other dearly, until one of them was spit by death. King Robert Queen (Biological Father) Unknown much about this relation between King Robert Queen and Chanterella. Megan Lovier (Mother) Megan is Chanterella's mother. Unknown much about this relation between Megan Lovier and Chanterella. Queen Lovier (Sister) Queen is Chanterella's (twin) sister. Unknown much about this relation between Queen Lovier and Chanterella. Sierra Lexie Starr (Sister) Chanterella and Sierra Lexie Starr have gotten along well with each other. Aroma Rose Campbell (Sister) Aroma is Chanterella's younger sister. Chanterella and Aroma Rose Campbell have gotten along well with each other. Allies Christopher Columbus Christopher Columbus is Chanterella's friend. They have been seen interacting each other. Leif Erikson Unknown much about this relation between Leif Erikson and Chanterella. Gallery Coming soon! Trivia * Her username puns on Cinderella. More Coming soon! See Also Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte Megan Lovier Chloe Rosa Queen Aroma Rose Campbell Category:Woozens Category:Female Category:Blondes Category:Black Eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Princesses Category:Queens Category:Rulers Category:Empresses Category:Celestial Empire Category:Previous Rulers Category:Previous Queens Category:WIll come back? Category:Lovier Family Category:Pretty Category:Artist Category:Leaders Category:Beautiful Category:Scientist Category:Bonaparte Family Category:Beethoven Family Category:Monarch Category:Royal Roleplayers Category:Historical Roleplayers Category:Roleplayers